1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cleaner including a cyclone dust collection unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cleaner is a device that suctions dust and foreign substances scattered on a surface to be cleaned together with air using suction force, filters the dust and foreign substances from the suctioned air, and discharges purified air to the outside.
Cleaners having the above function may be classified into a canister-type cleaner in which a main body and a suction nozzle are separated from each other and communicate with each other through a predetermined pipe, and an upright-type cleaner in which a suction nozzle and a main body are integrated.
The cleaner includes a drive unit to generate suction force, a suction part to suction air on a surface to be cleaned using suction force of the drive unit, and a dust collection unit to filter dust from the air suctioned through the suction part and discharge purified air to the outside.
A cyclone dust collection units from among the dust collection units, which is a dust collector that separates dust from the suctioned air using centrifugal force, is widely used since it is semipermanently usable and more hygienic and convenient than other dust collectors that employ a dust bag.
The cyclone dust collection unit is applicable to other types of cleaners including a canister type cleaner, an upright type cleaner, and a hand type cleaner, irrespective of the shape or category of the cleaners.
The cyclone dust collection unit may include at least one cyclone. At least one cyclone may separate dust from the air introduced into the cyclone dust collection unit using centrifugal force. The cyclone forms an internal swirling airflow to separate dust from the suctioned air, moves the air having no dust to another outlet or another cyclone, so that the dust is secondarily filtered. In this case, pure air and the swirling airflow are partially mixed, so that the air having dust moves to the outlet or another cyclone, resulting in reduction of dust filtering efficiency.